Wherein Lies the Truth
by Kwiff
Summary: Sequel for To Stay or Go - Andi can look after herself and thought she didn't need anyone else, when she found a group in a prison she found she needed them as much as they needed her. Taking up the story from the beginning of Season 5 - all that remain is Andi, Ty & Judith on a quest to find their family trapped in Terminus. OC/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to my first ever fan fic... _To Stay or Go - I would say check that out before reading this one... just so you can understand the history... _**

**I will be, like the original, loosely following the shows storyline but of course changing it in accordance with my own OC's and story.**

**I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.. and Andi.**

**Of course huge love to DarkShadow008 - always there to bounce inspiration off. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Andi was grateful that Tyreese was the hulking man that he was, she was struggling to walk as it was, trying to hold a rag on her hip to stem the bleeding and with her other hand trying to steady herself against Ty.

Tyreese on the other hand was trying to juggle Andi and baby Judith while keeping an eye on the tracks and looking out for walkers.

"I think we need to find somewhere to hold up for an hour or so" Andi said through gritted teeth, she could feel the blood dribbling down her leg.

"You should 'a let me take care of that before we left" Ty said stopped to grab some water from Andi's backpack.

"Yeah" Andi said taking Judith from him "not one of my best decisions" she said looking ahead and frowning as a loan walker appeared and stubbled towards them.

Tyreese looked over at Andi who shrugged "not much I can do with her" she said clutching hold of the baby. Ty sighed and pulled the hammer from his belt and confidently walking towards the walker. Andi gasping as the man fell after planting the hammer into its head "you ok?" she asked and grinned as she saw the man nod.

Tyreese heard the groans first and then looking through the trees he saw them, there was at least fifty that he could see, who knew how many there were that he couldn't, he scrambled up quickly and mouthed to Andi "more."

Andi knew exactly what he meant and even though she had shooting pain through her hip and legs she gripped hold of Judith and moved quickly to the opposite side of the tracks, Ty following close behind, the pair hiding behind a small embankment.

Andi shot Ty a worried look as she cradled Judith's head into her shoulder, praying that Judith would stay quiet. The walkers were making their way slowly across the tracks and to the other side and close to where the pair were hiding.

"Ty" Andi said touching the man's arms and motioning with her head for them to move away from the herd, Ty practically lifting Andi up but both freezing as they heard rapid fire gun fire. Crouching down again they watched as the walkers all stopped and looked down the tracks in the direction that the gunfire was coming from. Andi licked her lips as they watched what must have been over one hundred walkers file past them, some more decomposed than the others, some with limbs missing, some their skin was green and rotting away. Not one walker looked the same, but they were all dead and they were all looking for their next fresh meal.

The small group stayed hidden until the sound of the walkers was a distant memory, Ty cautiously stepping out onto the tracks to make sure the coast was clear, nodding to Andi who scrambled out to join him.

"You think that was coming from Terminus?" Ty asked taking Judith from Andi as she put the backpack back on her back.

"Maybe" she said looking up to the sky, it was near to mid-day and getting hotter.

"Maybe someone was attacking them" Ty said as they walked cautiously in the direction that the gunshots came from.

"Or" Andi said looking at the sign "they were attacking someone, or some group."

The pair glanced at each other "they've been gone too long for this to be them" Andi said shaking her head "there's another way in, off the tracks" she looked up at Ty "come on, we'll work something out."

"To find Rick, Sasha?" Ty said following her down and into the forest "Daryl."

Andi flinched almost at the name, it was not that she was lovelorn and lost without him, it was that she didn't know where he was, was he ok? Where they all ok? These people had become her family, she cared for them and they for her. Blood meant everything and nothing at the same time in this world, all she wanted she was to be back with her family and her friends.

* * *

><p>"Can you hear what he's saying?" Andi asked Tyreese as they knelt just outside of a clearing where a loan man was setting up what looked like fireworks on the ground in front of a small cabin, a car nearby and a bag full of what looked like more fireworks.<p>

"No" Andi said as the laughed into the walkie talkie, she straightened up as she heard the word 'samurai.' She motioned to Ty to follow her and pulled out one of her machetes, gripping it tightly as she snuck up behind the man.

".. remember I got dibs on the kids hat after we bleed.." he froze as he felt the cool steel of Andi's machete against his neck.

"You don't need to do this" the man said, holding the walkie talkie just away from his face.

"Shut up" Ty said holding Judith close.

"Ok" the man said.

"We're friends of the samurai and kid with the hat" Andi said pushing the knife a little harder against his neck so that a small trickly of blood dripped from the cut "drop the walkie talkie."

The man complied, holding his arms up "get up" she said as Ty stood by the door with Judith.

"You know there's others around here" the man said as Andi patted him down, finding a knife on his belt. She winced as she stepped back trying her best to make sure the man didn't see her weakness, or the blood staining her trousers.

Ty came out of the cabin having checked it, found it safe and put Judith into a drawer for safety and so that he could help Andi "I'll see what I can find to tie him up with" the big man said looking through the car.

"Are you from Terminus?" Andi asked, not wavering from her position of letting the machete move from his neck, a woman's voice cracking over the walkie talkie.

The man nodded "there are more of us out here, if I don't check in they'll come lookin' they know.." he stopped talking as Andi pressed the machete harder against his skin.

"You're not understanding the situation you've found you're self in" Andi said carefully "if someone has a big ass knife digging into your neck and asks a question, common sense says you answer. Now, are you from Terminus?"

The man gave her a feeble nod as Ty stood in front of him, as he was about to bind his hands Andi stopped him "not in front, you tie his hands behind his back."

"You take orders from her huh?" the man managed to ask before the knife was thrust against this neck again, causing more blood to drip down his chest.

"The samurai and the kid in the hat, where are they being held? Are they being held with anyone else?"

"What does it matter we're all going to die anyway" the man said with a grin "what are you two and baby gonna do? It's all about survival now."

Andi grunted and pushed the man down into the dirt and stood with her foot panted firmly on his back "I'm not having him in there with the baby" she said the Ty who nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do?" he asked Andi who was looking around the clearing.

"What's in the cabin? Anything we can use?" she asked him her leg shooting deep shots of pain up and into her body, she pushed the thoughts out of her head.

"A few things" Ty said "I'll go scout it out, see if I find out where they are, if I can help."

"Take what you need, do whatever you have to, to bring our people back to us."

Ty nodded and disappeared into the cabin, coming out a few moments later with a bag stuffed with whatever he could find to help, including the fireworks.

"You be ok?" he asked looking down at the man under her foot.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she reassured him, squeezing his shoulder and watched as he disappeared into the forest.

When his shadow had disappeared into the darkness of the forest she stepped back off the man and held her machete out in front of her.

"Up" she said, stepping forward to kick him when he didn't respond.

The man swung his feet around and took her feet out from under her, causing her to land, luckily of her good side, the jolt of the landing still making her scream in pain.

"You fucking asshole" she cried out as the man tried to jump on top of her, trying to get the machete. But Andi, even though she was injured, still had the advantage that she could use both her hands. She pushed the man up and off her, kicking him off with her feet, she couldn't help but grin as he yelled out in pain after landing on his bound arms.

Andi was on top of him in a second, adrenalin taking over, she straddled over the man, pinning him to the ground.

"If you wanted this all you had to do was ask" the man grinned up at the woman on top of him, he didn't expect the rain of blows that came from her next though.

"So you're not going to tell me anything then?" Andi asked him, placing the machete on his chest so that the tip of the knife was just under his chin.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked lifting his head up to look at the blood glistening in the sunlight.

Andi punched his in the face "I ask the questions, what is Terminus?"

"Why are you still here?" he asked, ignoring her.

Another punch to the face, she looked down at him but her focus was immediately taken as she heard a rustling of leaves behind her and then a huge explosion in the distance.

Distracted by the sound of the explosion, which came from Terminus, she didn't realise that there was another person, a woman that had come into the clearing and was now standing behind Andi, pointing a gun at the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for reading my story and for those who have gone back to read the original story.. I hope you are enjoying both. Please let me know your thoughts, suggestions, ideas etc.. Please not flamers though.**

**As always thank you to DarkShadow008. x**

**Chapter 2**

Andi licked her lips and frowned at the coolness of the guns barrel against her head, she raised her hands up and away from the man beneath her.

"Up" the woman behind her said.

Andi grimaced as she tried to lift herself up, the shots of pain running up and through her body making her scream in pain.

"You ok Martin?" the woman asked, staying behind Andi, the gun ready.

Andi, her head bowed she looked up at Martin, the man letting her look of hatred run through him.

"Aw don't feel to bad" he smiled stepping into her and looking down at her face "I did warm ya that there were others nearby."

Andi grunted, gripping the small knife, undetected in her hand she lifted her head and stared at the man she now knew as Martin.

"She's a feisty one" Martin said, still standing in front of her "you know what's going on back at base?"

The woman shook her head and Andi could feel the guns pressure against her head weakening "I haven't been able to get anyone on the walkie talkie."

As if she knew Andi needed a diversion Judith let out a whimper from inside the cabin and then a wail. The woman turned completely, lowering her gun and looked into the cabin "there's a bab..."

Andi grinned as the cold steel of the gun disappeared and she held her gaze at Martin, and with a small grin over her face she stabbed up with the knife, up and through Martins jaw and into his nasal cavity. Blood covering her as the man threatening her family crumpled into a heap in front of her.

"What the..." the woman spun back around to see Martin bleeding out on the ground Andi scrambling away from the pair.

The woman was quick to point the gun back at Andi and kick a boot into her back, causing Andi to fall spread-eagled on the ground under her foot. The woman then looked to the cabin where Judith was and with the demonic grin on her face, she kicked down hard on Andi's back again and started to move towards the door.

"You leave her be" Andi managed to say as the wind had been knocked out of her she pulled herself to a kneeling position, she watched the woman as she stood in the door and peered inside.

Judith, inside an old cooler box with a grubby blanket under her.

The woman looked back out at Andi pointing her gun at her and backed slowly into the cabin, by the time Andi had made it to the door the woman had Judith in her arms, the gun pointed at the baby's head. She grinned "why the hell would I want to waste bullets on a baby?" she asked, pointing the gun back at Andi who had made it to the door of the cabin, behind her the familiar sound of the dead coming from the surrounding forest.

"It's just a baby" Andi said through gritted teeth, leaning on the door frame.

"This world aint no place for babies" the woman spat at Andi as she lowered her gun from the baby's head and pointed back at Andi at the door. "Out" she said with a grin, she could see that Andi was already injured, the small amount of blood pooling at her foot gave away the wound hidden under the clothing.

Andi frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the walkers that were getting closer to the house, closer to her, she licked her lips "you're kidding? I ain't leaving you with her" she said nodding towards a crying Judith, not worrying to much about walkers bearing down on her.

"Now" the woman said pointing the gun back at Judith's head "out!" she shouted, stepping forward towards Andi.

Andi glanced behind her, realising that the walkers were making a beeline straight for her, she looked back inside. "Damn it" she said stepping backwards and dodging around two walkers as the door to the cabin slammed shut, Judith's cries echoing around the small clearing.

She looked desperately around the small clearing, looking for anything she could use as a weapon while dodging the three walkers that were trying their hardest to take a bite out her. She pushed one walker away before kicking another's shin causing it to fall to the ground, bone cracking through the rotting skin with a sickening rip.

Andi stomped down hard on the fallen walkers head, she knelt down and ripped the leg bone from the now still walker and with the sharper end thrust it forward into the eye socket of the original walker that she had pushed away.

"Damn motherf…" she said between deep breaths straightening herself up as two more walkers appeared from the forest behind the cabin "damn it" she said hauling herself up from the ground.

Taking the first walker out easily she paused when she realised that there was silence coming from inside the cabin. No crying, no fussing.

"Judith" she said to herself, almost taken by surprise when the second walker was on top of her, grabbing her shoulders, its mouth moments away from clamping down on her arm. Tripping she fell to the ground, the walker falling with her.

Screaming she pushed up with her legs causing the walker up and to stumble backwards, within seconds Andi was on her feet and rushing the walker, the bone weapon lost when she fell. Struggling with the walker she sunk her thumb into its eye, the rotting flesh coming away and the bone in the eye socket cracking apart.

"Just die already" she cried out pushing the walker away from her and standing back as it slid slowly, face up, down a tree stump beside the cabin. The stump looking like it was growing out of the middle of the wriggling body. Andi looked down at the body "I'm not even going to kill you" she said stepping around the flailing arms and sliding under the window of the cabin.

She didn't have time to think of her own injuries, all she could think about was the fact that she couldn't hear Judith crying any more. She put her ear to the side of the cabin and listened, she could hear pacing coming from inside. "The bitch mustn't be carrying Judith any more" she muttered to herself, she moved quietly to the door and stood with her hand on the handle and listened.

Andi looked up over the tree line and saw black smoke billowing, it had to be Terminus which mean this bitch of a woman would be wanting to get back to them, to her people. She looked over to Martins lifeless body and grinned "one down" she said stepping out and lining up the door "one to go!"

She stepped away from the door and mustering all of the power she could she stepped in towards it and kicking the door off its hinges. Before the Termite could even react quick enough to get the one thing that could save her, Judith, Andi was already on top of her.

Andi didn't let the woman speak, instead pounding her head with her fists, all the anger of the last few days flowing through her. She stopped just short of killing the woman.

Falling backwards so she was sitting, hunched over and bloodied, between the woman and Judith she looked down at her shaking hands and to her right Judith cried and to her left the woman groaned, spitting blood to the floor.

She looked over to the crying baby and gently picked her up, cradling her against her chest she slowly stood up. After calming the baby she carefully put her back in her make shift cradle and set about fixing the door of the cabin.

Every now and again checking on the woman, she couldn't feel a pulse and so dragged her out to the back of the cabin, leaving her there. She had figured that the head injuries were enough to stop the woman from turning. And so set back to fixing the security of the door.

Once finished she sat with Judith in her arms, their one bag ready and packed. She would give them until sunrise the next day, if they weren't back, if at least one of them had not returned she would move on. Would she risk going to Terminus herself just to make sure? Or should she get as far away from the place as she could? Questions, she asked herself over and over again as Judith rested her head against her shoulder. Pain in her hip starting to flare up and through her body, she closed her eyes for just a moment.


End file.
